Sora vs Naruto
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: As Sora appears mysteriously to Naruto's world. He mistakens Sora for a spy. A intense battle begins. Sorry if there are some misspellings in here I guess. I do not own either Sora, Naruto, Sakura, Xehanort, Orichimaru, and Kanoha Village.


As Sora's gummi ship is sucked in by a unusual portal, and Naruto being knocked and dragged by a cloaked figure. Two enemies are plotting something to do with them. One was named Xehanort, and the other was Orichimaru. They thought of bringing the two heros together and making them fight until they're weak enough for them to kill. Since Orichimaru doesn't know how to bring to other one here, so Xehanort summons a portal to force him here.

Sora woke up to see that the gummi ship was gone, and he was in some barren wasteland. Naruto woke also to see what happened also. 'That's wierd, his heart is also filled with some strange aura. I can just feel it,' Sora thought. 'Who's that? Since when people wear big shoes like this,' Naruto thought. Naruto quickly threw a kunai right at Sora's head. Luckily he materialized his Keyblade, the Ultima Weapon, out of nowhere and blocked it. "You want a fight, huh! That's fine with me!" Sora yelled. Both of the young warriors got in there fighting positions, ready to square off.

Naruto tried to get a combo at Sora, but Sora used firaga and blasted him away. Then he tried another kunai, but again, Sora blocked it like it was nothing. Sora taunted," Is the best you can do? I'm not even trying." Naruto exclaimed,"You can say that, but watch this!" He started a ton of handsigns. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. Smoke surrounded the battlefield. Sora got annoyed and used aeroga to clear the smoke, only to find out tons of clones of Naruto were surrounding him. "Nice trick, but can you handle this?" Sora teased. He just put his hand on his chest as the army of Narutos came closer. Suddenly, a strange form of light appeared. "Trinity Limit!" Sora exclaimed. Then caused a blinding explosion that destroyed all of the Naruto clones and majorly hurting Naruto.

"I think I'm done here," he said as he went off to find the gummi ship. "Hey! What do you think you're going!" Naruto yelled. Sora turned to see him powering up a strong sphere in his hand. Sora teased,"Oh, I'm not gonna miss out on this." He pointed his Keyblade at him and focused power for another attack. Naruto started running up as Sora was ready to release the energy he stored up. "Rasengan!" Naruto cried. "Mega Flare!" Sora shouted. As the two attacks collided, Naruto struggled to push the flames away to finish his attack. Unfortunately, it caused another explosion. Sora protected himself with Barrier to survive the explosion. Nothing is to be seen except dust and a huge crater where Naruto was last. Sora walked away to find a way home. He heard something moving, Naruto was still alive. He seemed different somehow, the same strange aura Sora sensed before was eroding away Naruto's body. He became some kind of fox. "What the...?" Sora gulped. 'I have to do something, or I'll die from this,' he thought.

He started to charge up energy. He was going for Final Form, but it took awhile to activate like somthing was wrong. Darkness surrounded him, changing him to Anti-Sora. They started to clash at each as their final limits surpass. Naruto started to charge up chakra and Sora turned to final form at last. Sora used Ragnarok and Naruto made a beam that was big as a 5-story building. It was too intense that it caused a huge mass of destruction.

They both awoke in Kanoha Village, they saw Sakura. "What happened with you and this...person?" she asked. "Umm, I just can't trust him. Mr. BigShoes here blew it up!" Naruto taunted. "Hey! You started the fight! And that's Sora to you!" he yelled, annoyed. Naruto tried to stab him with a kunai, but Sakura punched him in the face. "Sorry that Naruto here caused all of this, I'm Sakura!" she comforted. At that moment, the gummi ship landed and Sora went home. They never met again or even hear about each other ever again.


End file.
